Simple, yet quite stupid, Questions
by Missing Summer
Summary: Lily Evans is a smart, efficient girl who knows what she is doing..and numerous spells, jinxes, hexes, and curses. James Potter, does not. But somehow, through a series of simple, yet quite stupid, questions, he might just find a way into her heart.


**DISCLAIMER: **Well you know the drill. I own nothing and I am only a student who practically idolizes JKR. All hail the HP queen.

**A/N: **Well this is my first all dialouge, my third Lily-James fic, my second one-shot, and my third fic all together. Pretty important wouldn't you say? I hope you like it, and review because they make me feel all bubbly inside. And that is always important when its below 0 degrees outside. New Hampshire is no joke guys. Enjoy!

**Simple (yet quite stupid) Questions**

"Whotcher, Evans?"

"What do you want, Potter?"

"For you to-"

"Besides that."

"Oh. Well then... can I call you Lily?"

"... What?"

"I should think a smart girl like you would be able to understand a simple request; may I call you Lily?"

"Well... of course I understood the question, I just did not understand that it would be you who was asking it."

"What do you mean by that Evans?"

"Well... only that you are an insufferable prat, and I didn't think that you would bother asking me about such a thing, or that it would even cross you mind to want to."

"... Well, I suppose I can suprise you at times, Lily."

"Wait... you... you... just called me... LILY!

"Come back here you prat, I didn't say that you could!"

----

"Whotcher, Lily?"

"I still cannot believe you are calling me that Potter. And I am trying to eat my lunch... Must you sit here?"

"Well, I suppose that I don't really have to... I am just going to choose to do so."

"And why is that, may I ask?"

"Well, for two reasons actually. One; because I actually enjoy your company greatly. And, two; because I know it will irk you to no end."

"Well, you do seem pretty adept in that respect."

"Actually, I am quite adept in many respects. I could show you some of them if you wa-"

"I beg of you not to elaborate."

"Given."

"Thank you Potter."

----

"Whotcher, Lily?"

"Must you use that phrase constantly? Is it really so hard to say, 'How do you do?" or something less common and plain? Really Potter, I know you were raised better."

"Fine, Lily."

"Thank you, Potter."

"Whats cookin' lov'?"

"That really wasn't what I was looking for."

"Ahh... but I never seem to give you that, now do I?"

"And I will never let you, Potter."

----

"Whot-... oh... er... I mean... How do you do, Lily?"

"You sound like a pansy."

"Oh well thats just spiffin' then. I do what you want and you call me a pansy! See! This is what I get for trying to please you! It will never, ever, work! I should just give up..."

"I've been telling you that for years, Potter."

"And I've been trying to prove you wrong for years as well, Lily."

"Please never greet me that way again Potter. I prefer, 'Whotcher, Lily?" much better."

"Oh... well then."

"You really did sound like a pansy."

----

"Lily, why do you not fancy me?"

"Well now... no greeting today? I was quite looking forward to my daily dose of common vulgar slang. Ah well... "

"Please do not change the subject."

"What subject were you on again?"

"Why do you not fancy me?"

"Well I thought that was quite obvious.'

"Well I suppose not."

"I could've sworn we've been through this before..."

"Well I obviously forgot so please carry on then."

"I believe the rolls today are much better than usual. The house elves must be trying a new recipe. I quite like it... "

"You are avoiding the question Lily."

"What question, Potter?"

"Don't you play dumb with me Lily. You are the brightest wench in our year, and you bloody well know what question!"

"No need to be rude."

"I want a bloody answer!"

"I really do love these rolls."

"ARGHHH!"

----

"You fancy me Lily."

"Now why in Merlin's name would you say that?"

"Because its the truth. You are undeniably in love with me."

"You are utterly ridiculous. I barely tolerate you."

"I haven't seen you turn me away these past weeks. I talk to you nearly every day."

"And you irritate me to no end nearly every day. I have just learnt how to tolerate you better."

"AHA! You admit it! You are in love with me!"

"I most certainly am not."

"Prove it.'

"Now how am I going to do that?"

"... I don't know."

"See?"

"Go out with me?"

"No, Potter."

"... Oh... er... okay then."

"Sorry Potter."

"S'alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

----

"Whotcher, Potter?"

"Lily?"

"Yes..."

"Did you just use 'common, vulgar, slang'?"

"Yes. I suppose I did."

"Wow."

"You seem to be having a terrible effect on me Potter. I probably shouldn't talk to you."

"Oh. Well that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?"

"No, I suppose it wouldn't be."

"You have a pretty smile Lily."

"Thank you Potter. You have a pretty goofy smile."

"... Aw garsh Lily! You make me swoon with your lavish compliments."

"You are quite good at sarcastic remarks."

"Well, you are my partner in crime. I have to learn how to fight back some how."

"There goes that goofy smile again Potter."

"Well there goes that pretty smile and that adorable laugh again Lily."

"You're not half-bad Potter."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be."

----

"Whotcher, Lily?"

"What do you want Potter?"

"Well, you know what I want..."

"Yes, I believe I do."

"Potter?"

"What is it Lily?"

"... can I call you James?"

"... What?"

"Well I shoud think a brilliant lad such as yourself should be able to understand a simple question."

"Of course I understood the question."

"And I should think a brilliant wench such as yourself should be able to know an obvious answer to a simple (yet stupid) question."

"... I'll take that as a yes?"

"And I'll take that as, you want to go the Hogsmeade with me?"

"You could take it that way."

"WHOOHOO!"

"James?"

"Lily?"

"... Oh... er... I don't really have anything to say. I just like saying your name."

"Your name isn't half-bad to say either."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You definitly should."

"Lily and James. They sound quite good together don't they?"

"Of course they do. I've only been trying to convince you of that for years."

"Well then, I guess I was a little to ignorant for a few years."

"Glad you came to your senses Lily."

"Me too, James."

----

**A/N: **Did you like it? I thought it would be fun to write a dialouge for once. Never done it before, and my other fics have barely any dialouge in them at all. Must fix that...

Anyway, hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome. And to all those of you in the US, happy Mid-Winter Break! wOOt wOOt!

-Maia


End file.
